Friends
by RaccoonsMask
Summary: Christofer Drew and an OC of mine, Baer, are in love but Baer has i dunno bad parents. So boredom leads to...Idea's to finish it in Review PLEASE AND THANK YOU


My mother was shaking me viciously attempting to wake me from the trance I appeared to be in. "MARIE, wake the fuck up! It's time for school! You'll be late! Ugh!" My mother finally gave up and stomped out of the room muttering something awful about my sleeping habits.

I scratched my head and yawned. "BY THE WAY, MY NAME IS BAER!" I screamed at my mother. She never seemed to agree with what I had to say, or what I wanted to do, or even who I was.

Luckily, I have a best friend who gets me. His name was Christofer, with an F. Sometimes I convince myself that I'll run away from this hell-hole and get somewhere. I dreamed of being a singer, but I didn't want to be famous, I just wanted to be heard, wanted to be understood.

But right now I just looked forward to seeing the angel that Christofer was. So I dragged myself out of bed and closed my bedroom door. I yawned again and looked into the mirror. My eyes were varied in color but today the glowed a vibrant blue.

I brushed through my hair and stretched a headband over it. I put a yellow tank top on and then slipped a loosely fitting shirt of christofers over my head. After I had my jeans on I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs and out the door, not bothering to say goodbye to my mother.

About a block away from my house Christofer ran up and hugged me tightly. I wasnt the only one who didnt wear shoes. Suprisingly, even before I met Chris, I rejected any type of shoe my parents forced onto my feet. Skin shoes we're enough for me. And chris.

"Hey Christofer, you're in a delightful mood this mornin', what's goin on?" I smiled at him and hugged him tighter.

"Nothin' I just love you to much!" He kissed me on the cheek and squeezed me one last time.

Christofer and I were kinda friends with benefits. No one bothered to ask either of us out but we never made us dating official. No one cared anyway.

"I love you too, Chrissy!" I pecked him on the lips and started holding his hand, walking past the bus stop.

We've been friends for about 3 years and ever since the day we met it seems we've been inseperable. Chris and I had so many things in common it was almost creepy.

We both wanted to become someone but we agreed we would become someone together. We would always be we, no matter what happened.

About 15 minutes later we got to school and Christofer gave me a granola bar to munch on. I had different classes than he did and it bummed me out. But when lunch came around he had me laughing and smiling cheek to cheek.

At lunchtime no one sat at our table, in fact, no one really gives us the time of day. We didnt exist untill music class started. Me and chris had that class together and always sang duets, and whenever we did, the girls drooled over him and the other girls complimented me, but when that bell rang, we were plain ol' nobody's again. When we passed people in the halls they might say hi every once in a while, but not often.

School was over now. Chris and I were planning on walking downtown and getting some fruit smoothies at Ella's Smoothies but after 20 minutes of walking I got a call from my mom.

"Hey where the hell are you? I got an interveiw and Ms. Jenson called and said you had to babysit tonight so get home soon, don't bring that gay either, her kids thinks he's a girl." She yelled into the phone and then ended it. Before she hung up I could hear the door slam in the background and my drunken father slur something.

"'Kay chris, can you come babysit Ms. Jensons kids with me tonight?" I giggled and held his hand as we walked into Ella's, having to wait only a few minutes for the beverages.

When I walked through the door my father was sitting on the couch holding a beer, with several already piled up on the coffee table.

"Whass that girl doin heree?" He slurred angrily.

"This is Christofer, _a dude_, and we're gonna babysit tonight, okay dad?" I said as nicest as I could but fuming inside. My parents always called Chris gay or fag or a girl. It made me furious, but if I yelled at my father I'd get more scars than the last time.

My father stood up and glared at Christofer, walking up close to him. "Damn boy, you sure are pretty." He laughed hard before running to the bathroom, probably puking.

"I'm really really sorry Christofer, but uh, lets hit the Jensons." I hugged him and grabbed my bag walking out of the house.

"It's okay, I got used to it the second time I was in your house, like three years ago." He hugged me back and we got in his car.

I felt really bad having parents like this.


End file.
